Almost Is Never Enough
by hannilyftw
Summary: Emily is the new girl in Rosewood, she meets Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. Spencer and Emily spend a lot of time together, and what will happen if they have feelings for each other? Hanna and Emily don't really like each other, but what if that changes? (Tags; Spemily Hannily)


**Please excuse any mistakes if intended**

**Almost Is Never Enough **

✏️ **CHAPTER 1;** ✏️

Prologue

I remember it hurt. Seeing her hurt . It all started when I fell helplessly in love with this person, it changed the view of my friends toward me also my family's, and my popularity. Things were going great till one day, or maybe two. It all fell apart because of me, and/or maybe because of the choice between I and someone else. I'm Hanna Marin; and this is my story.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Rise and shine!" I hear as I wake up. Great, moving day. Well, my story of moving is simple actually, mom got a new job here.

"I don't want to leave," I whine. I really didn't. Leaving requires leaving behind what matters. Maya. The girl I been dating for quite a while now. We talked and talked about me moving from California to Rosewood would be very difficult. Though we love each other to trust long distance.

"To bad, come on, we'll be late at the airport!" My mother rushes me. The previous night I said my last goodbye to Maya before leaving. Though I decided not to go over it, detail by detail. Long night short, I involved tears, laughs, kissing, and cuddling. My mother and I drove to the airport with all of our belongings and left.

* * *

After hours of being in the plane to rosewood, Pennsylvania, we finally made it. We entered our new house, it was nice actually. Though the worst part is being apart, apart from the one I loved the most. Today was the start of my new life, tomorrow is the start of my new school, and whatever else comes it's way. It took a while till be got all of our furniture inside our new home, but once we were finished, my mom left to see her new job at the Rosewood Police Department. She promised to be home by dinner with take-out.

I roamed around the town of Rosewood till then a guy walked up to me and said, "Hey"

"Hello" I said with a friendly face.

"New face? It's a small town, I'm Ben." He grins, he wears a varsity jacket with the letter R on it

"Emily" I say.

Obviously this 'Ben' boy was a dumb jock, so he goes, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" I said

"would you like to-"

"I have a girlfriend" I cut him off.

"Oh," he said, a little bit surprised. "Well I'm going to head out now, nice meeting you." He said then leaves, finally.

The next day I woke up early, I hate waking up early. Showered, ate, and brushed my teeth, off to my first day to a different school.

* * *

**Hanna POV**

Running late, walking in the middle of class while being half awake, another argument with the boyfriend, wow my day sucks. "Wow you look like crap," My two best friends tell me.

"Tell something I don't know," I sigh.

"Another argument with Caleb?" Aria asks.

"Yep" I said. Taking my messy binder out of my locker.

"What was it about this time?" Spencer asks.

"Same old, same old, him barely acting like a boyfriend." I sigh as I shut my locker, only turning to walk and crashing into someone, dropping all my things to fall out my binder.

"Great," I sigh.

"Sorry," some girl says. As usual as I am when in a shitty mood, I snap, "Watch it next time". She helps me pick my things up, I look her at her. I never really seen her around. New girl.

"Here," she hands me my papers. I take them and continue walking without saying thank you

"Sorry about her" I hear Spencer say to that girl behind me. "Okay, that was kinda mean, Han" Spencer rolls her eyes at me. "I'm sorry but, you know that this is how I am in days like this." I defend myself.

* * *

During lunch today, I overheard Noel Kahn, probably the most popular guy in the school talking about a new girl. As I quote 'the pretty face but interested in chicks'. "Who are you talking about now, Kahn?" I ask him.

"Some girl named Emily. Why, you interested Marin?" He smirks.

"Ah, no, and I'm straight remember?" I say

"I know, I know, just teasing," he said. Ever since Alison went missing, I guess I 'took her place as the most popular girl in school. And Noel, most popular guy in school, everyone thinks we like each other or something. The lunch bell rang, it was Chemistry now.

"Alright class, you will be assigned lab partners." The teacher announced. Sadly, Aria and Spencer didn't have this class with me, and Caleb was absent today. So I was left sitting by myself, while everyone is partnered up, which is a very lonely feeling. About 5 minutes later in class, the girl I ran into today walked in.

"Uhm, hi" The new girl said to the teacher, handing her schedule to him. I didn't quite hear what he said, but he pointed at the empty seat next to me and walked over and say next to me. She didn't say a word, she was just sitting and listening to the teacher talk.

I sigh, she probably feels uncomfortable next to me because she might of thinks I'm a bitch for earlier in the hallway. Though, I'm too much in a bad mood to care.

* * *

Finally the bell rung. Time to go home.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Sitting next to that blond girl was kinda awkward, though the bell finally rang, I walk in the library after school to start my study session, and I don't even know who the tutor is. Since grades were bad at my old school my mom made me sign up for a tutor session. As much as I hate to admit this, but she's right. I need to get myself together.

Once I walk to the table at the left, like I was assigned too, I see a girl. The girl who apologized for the blond girl that I bumped into. I walked and sat at the table.

"Hi" I greet. This girl.. She was crazy pretty.

"Oh hey, you're the new girl right?" The girl said to me.

"Yea, I'm Emily, the girl that ran into your friend earlier" I chuckle a little.

"I'm Spencer" She smiles. Spencer. I could remember that. "Hanna's just .. Cranky when she doesn't get her sleep" Spencer said.

"You think?" Emily grins.

"Yea" She laughs a little, "So where did you come from?"

"California" I said

"Oh, nice, that's where the Golden Gate Bridge is at right?" She said, I nod yes.

"Nice," She said, then takes out a chemistry book and says, "So where did you leave off before you left?"

I tell her the things I was stuck on and the unit my class was working on before I moved. She was actually helping me, I never noticed that all these things were so easy.

* * *

An hour and a half passed and the tutor session was over. She closes her book and puts it in her bag, "Thanks" I said.

"No problem," She said, "Don't forget to meet here again tomorrow"

I stand up and push the chair inside the table, "I won't, thanks Spencer" I said

"It was nice meeting you Emily" She smiles, then puts her bag on her shoulder

"You too," I said, then begin to walk out the door.

"Hey Emily," She calls. I turn around, "See you around"

I tuck my lips in, "Yea". She returns a smile, I turn back around and walk off, with a heated face.

Why am I blushing?

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I really hope you like my this new fic! This is my first Spemily fic, but it's not only spemily! It's going to have some hannily. Though, I really love Spemily too! (so don't expect hannily is endgame, you guys will decide your faith)**

**Do you guys like it so far? Review! Follow! Fav!**


End file.
